


Black Collar Twins

by AshadelMG



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Multi, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshadelMG/pseuds/AshadelMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just a girl with big plans, and everyone's required to step up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Collar Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This particular character began as a figment that catapulted into something adored and feared by even me. This is not a work-safe or child-safe story, and it's probably not sanity safe, either. Still, enjoy.

When I was thirteen, I was given a simple task. One would think it would have been nothing for someone of my heritage and skill, but I was too cocky, and failed. For years, I begged for a second chance. For years, I was denied, forced to look into my failure as a skeptic looks at the world. 

Tomorrow, I turn eighteen. If I do not succeed, I may be thrown into the darkest corners of the Hold in Dalaran for what I have done. So I must, without a doubt, finish my task. I must not fail. I will not hold my head down with the weight of shame.

I have felt their will fray, I have felt their hopes darken. I must break them, without shattering who they are completely. That was how I failed last time.

If I do fail, if I do lose them completely, then I will deserve what is done to me. I must not fail. I will not.

Kas'viri Lunarspell

 

The young woman gently placed her quill down, idly brushing the violet ink that had stained her fingers before she set about wiping it away. There was something to be said for doing things on your own, and Kas'viri was one of those women who enjoyed doing just that. Her eyes went to her mirror for what may have been the thousandth time that week, and maybe the tenth as she had been writing that simple entry in her journal.

What she saw was the same thing she had seen for the last seventeen years. Her pale skin was flawless, not a freckle nor mole to mar the creamy complexion save for the youthful blush that rarely colored her cheeks. Almond-shaped eyes of silver, framed by lashes of purest black, glimmered softly in the fading moonlight. She had long ago come to terms that she would bear many marks of her mixed heritage, but there was something offsetting to many about the way her eyes shimmered, even if it was only the barest flicker. Her ears were not the lengthened variety of many half-breeds between kal'dorei and human, she had been very lucky in that regard; instead, there was a very slight tilt and even slighter point to her ears. Two small silver and black studs had been placed in each lobe at a very young age, and Kas'viri couldn't remember a time she had needed or wanted to remove them. Midnight-black tresses that lightly curled fell to just above her rear, often kept in a simple braid when outside. Here in her room, however, she allowed it to fall around her like a thick cloak, savoring the warmth it seemed to keep near her.

There was nothing entirely special about her body. She was not enormously endowed in the chest, nor did the simple act of shifting her weight from one leg to the other send her rear rolling, but she was still clearly feminine. Kas'viri stood, sliding delicate fingers over her modest and perky breasts, down along her toned stomach, to branch out and slide down her hips. If there was anything she had gained from her father, it was her build. She was lean, but not starved, the type who could remain the same healthy weight even if she sat and scarfed down every sweet in Dalaran. If there was anything she had gained from her dear mother, it was her legs. Yes, they had provided nothing more than the basis for teasing as she had gone through her early years looking much like a newborn foal, but now they had filled and were strong, the legs of a dancer.

If one were to notice anything the most about the half-breed, it was that she kept herself almost obsessively clean. While she was nude, it was the easiest to notice. Yes, her hair was glossy and healthy, her skin taut and youthful... but it was the little details that she paid the most attention to. The little things that could snag the eye of anyone she wanted. Those delicate fingers were tipped with manicured nails, just long enough to scratch, but not be gaudy. There were no hairs on her arms, underarms, or legs. Even her nethers had been carefully cared for, only the smallest amount of jet black hair left to grace the flesh in a decorative heart. That was merely for her own amusement... very few had been even close to seeing such things.

The thought brought a smile to those full lips, her hands weaving back up along her sides as she stepped away from her desk, letting her head fall back as she stretched her arms above her head and then released with a small spin, allowing her hair to flare about her for a moment. It was something she had done every day as a young girl, and it had stayed with her all these years. Her own little ceremony. Her eyes went to the full moon that was now dipping below her balcony, and she found her eyes closing for but a moment in reverence before she turned and stepped lightly onto a rune on her floor, eyes closed as the magic unfolded and surrounded her, tearing her through the floor below her as if it never existed.

Where there had once been moonlight filtering into her room through large ceiling to floor windows all around, here there was nothing but a soft blue-green glow. The alcove that had been made simply for the entrance/exit rune was large enough for the woman to hold her arms out at her sides and have yet another six inches of space before her fingers touched the rough stone walls. It was enough for her, and her usual company, to stand safely. Kas'viri still was unsure if they had ever retrieved the poor man who had been lodged in the stone during the testing of that teleport rune.

“Mixna, Relai...” Her voice was that of the caress of wind. Very rarely did she have a need to raise it beyond a call over a field, or a gleeful shout while she rode beside her father. It was a voice that carried the hint of angelic beauty, as well as the danger of courting the damned. Many had heard that voice fall to a dangerous whisper, and many still never remembered hearing it. But here, within the walls of her own little sanctuary, there was no need to raise her voice. As she stepped from the alcove, allowing the strange glow to illuminate her, she could already see those she had called stirring from their sleep.

Mixna, in her own little ways, never ceased to bring a smile to the young woman. Her father had thrown a fit when he had discovered she had purchased the draenei, but it had been the tug of generosity that had driven her to do so. The cloven-hooved demon, or cobblestone as her father had deemed their race, was a mute. The crash her race had endured two decades prior had done most of the damage to her, snapping both of her horns and scarring her body to the point where if the poor girl moved, she would shriek in pain... if only she could. Even her hair, the color of sand, had been seared away, leaving a horrible scar along her scalp.

It was the heart of her mother that lingered within her that had driven her to place the bid that day in Booty Bay. Kas'viri had known more than well enough that her actions would drive her father up the nearest wall, but she was her mother's daughter. Mixna's pale blue eyes had been lowered in what could be nothing more than shame that day as she stood before the crowd, her pale blue skin flushed a deeper shade as not a single bid was put forth. As a mute, she could not sing. Her movements were poor, not suited for dancing or serving at a gala. Perhaps it was that which had driven her. Kas'viri had only just outgrown her own filly-like body, and she understood all too well the pain of being mocked.

The look of mute shock on the draenei as Kas'viri had bid was one that the half-breed would never forget. What she had purchased was a broken woman. What she had gained was her dearest friend. That night, her mother had taken Mixna and set about seeing what she could do for her. Nearly a week passed before either were seen again, but what Kas'viri received back was nothing short of outstanding. The scars that had mutilated the draenei's pale blue flesh had been healed, very few remaining. Her ability to walk and move without pain had been restored, and her mother had taken time to have the female's horns smoothed and decorated. Only her voice had been unable to be called back, but Mixna never needed it. Her eyes spoke for her. Now, her sand-blonde hair was kept in a neat fashion just to her shoulders, covering one eye in a coy way. Around her neck was a metal collar of ivy and thorns, small gems inlaid into the material. Her body was that of a mature lady, her ample bosom more pronounced due to the curvature of her spine, which also lent her rear an appealing allure.

The stirrings of Relai brought more simple memories to the front. Even as the once-priestess appeared with Mixna in tow, it was a broader smile that graced Kas'viri's lips. Relai had been the daughter of a family friend, and had become an orphan when Azeroth had been sundered again. Her sky blue hair was cut just below her shoulders, held out of her face by a french braid on either side of her heart-shaped face. She bore no markings, her way of coming to the realization that she had no family. She had come to Kas'viri on her own, and begged to remain with her, something that the girl had not understood at her tender age of six. But like Mixna, Kas'viri had gained a dear friend that stayed beside her even when she was in, as her father liked to say, 'deep shit.'

Unlike Mixna, Relai resembled a board more than a woman. She was nearly flat chested, and had no real backside to speak of. It was not something the woman seemed to mind, since even her meager goods were just as responsive as the next woman's, if not more so. A collar identical to Mixna's lay around her throat, the only decoration or clothing to be seen on the elf.

“Good morning, Lady Kas.” Relai's voice was gentle, filled with a warmth that frequently replaced that of Kas'viri's mother when the woman was gone for long periods of time. Kas'viri was swept into a hug that reminded her once again of just how slender the kal'dorei woman was before she was joined by the much plusher Mixna, who gave the half-breed a loving nip on the shoulder before moving away. Her steps were drowned out by the sound of water filling the circular bath in the middle of the stone room, where the glow began to ripple as water played with the light that left the enchanted basin.

“I am sad to see that we do not yet have company, my sister. Have they truly been so hard to tame?” The kal'dorei's hands weaved within Kas'viri's hair, searching for knots though both women knew they would find none. The warmth of her left the younger girl cold when her elven servant drew away, taking her hand to guide her into the rapidly filling bath. The basin was large enough to easily hold seven people comfortably, the stone polished completely smooth but for the small steps and seating areas that had been carved into it. Kas'viri could smell the oils Mixna was pouring into the water, the fragrant scent already doing much to relax the woman as she was pulled into Relai's lap.

“Mmm... they feed from each other, Relai. Just as I think I have one sufficiently beneath me, she draws strength from the other. One is as tame as a fat kitten... the other is like trying to pet a starving lioness.” Kas'viri's eyes closed as the warm water was worked into her hair, a smile creasing her lips as she felt the ripples that heralded Mixna's joining, as well as the soft hands that began to gently rub the unscented liquid soap into her shoulders and arms.

“I am very proud of you, little one. Know this, even if everything has not gone entirely as planned.” Kas'viri shivered as Relai's lips played against her ear, the elven woman drawing out the tease with a gentle nip that matched the husky tone that had come into her voice. “I must admit, however...” There was a pause as Relai's fingers gripped her hair with a gentle tug, just briefly enough to bring the softest of moans from the half-breed, “... that I have sorely missed attention of my own, and I beg the chance to please you.”

Mixna's gaze met Kas'viri's own in silent agreement as the female laughed. “Oh, so that is all you want me for?” The hurt tone was merely play, washed away with a simple playful splash. “You do not need to beg, my beloved pets. I have ignored you for these three weeks, and I have just the way to thank you for your patience. First, however... I would like to be bathed.”

It was here, within the confines of her sanctuary, that she was at her weakest. It was here, alone with her dearest friends, that she allowed herself the joy of being the gentle mistress and friend. No one knew her like these two, save for her own flesh and blood. Every secret that Kas'viri guarded was equally kept by the two who now ran their fingers over her skin. It was with some small amount of guilt that Kas enjoyed their attention after having barely spoken to the two for nearly three weeks beyond a quick meal and sponge bath.

“On second thought...” The half-breed grinned impishly, her fingers sliding between her own thighs and below, tickling ever so lightly at the bare flesh of Relai's own nethers. The kal'dorei squeaked, nearly tossing the younger girl from her lap as her legs snapped together and began to pull up to her chest. Mixna intervened, and Kas'viri found the draenei's ample chest within reach of her full lips. It was a chance she would not let go by, delicate fingers sliding over oiled skin as her mouth eagerly took in one erect nipple, savoring the way the woman froze helplessly, unable to tell if she could return the attention or risk anger from her mistress.

Kas'viri answered that simple question herself, her free hand winding in Relai's and guiding it to the submerged nethers of the draenei. Relai took up the mantle easily, her other hand winding in Mixna's hair and pulling her into a deep kiss that left them both panting when it was broken at last, and continued once again as Mixna's hips rocked, sliding herself along the long fingers of her companion servant. Kas spared a slight glance upwards, her mouth leaving the suckled nipple to trail faint kisses up the chest and neck of the draenei until she too joined in the kiss. Moments passed where the only noise was that of the water swishing around the tangled forms of the women before Kas'viri pulled away and out of the pile. Relai and Mixna both gave her the barest of pouts, ones that fell away as their attention went back to each other.

They were used to her drawing away, leaving them to their own devices. It never bothered them, understanding that she was simply making sure to keep her family pleased as much as she aimed to let them please themselves. But both women caught the gears shifting behind their mistress' silver eyes, and both knew that she would be doing more than just idle voyeurism this time. Relai smirked, her fingers drawing out of the draenei's velvet folds to slide up her hips, gripping the flesh there to pull the woman into her lap. Mixna followed without complaint, ever the submissive. Again they kissed, fingers weaving over skin and into hair in plays of dominance before Relai once again emerged victorious, breaking the kiss to nudge the bridge of her nose under Mixna's chin, tipping the draenei's head back and baring her sensitive neck to rough love bites and heated suckling, each one leaving a deep blue mark on the pale skin.

Kas watched silently, her stance one that she assumed out of habit; that of a woman overseeing business. She watched Mixna's head fall back, sandy hair suspending itself atop the water as her glimmering eyes closed under Relai's assault. The ex-priestess was taking her time, the fingers of one hand trailing circles around the nipple of one plush breast as her tongue traveled the supple flesh itself, teasingly drifting over the other nipple before gathering a good mouthful of the breast, not even bothering to take care to be gentle. Mute, she had only to look at the body language of the draenei to know she was doing no harm at all.

Relai grinned against her companion's breast, her legs shifting to force Mixna to straddle one thigh. It was then that Kas'viri joined again, her fingers weaving in Mixna's hair to hold her as she nipped and tugged at the ears of the draenei. “It's a shame my little demon is mute...” Kas savored the blush of embarrassment that colored Mixna's cheeks as she continued, “... because I would so love to hear you beg for what I will allow now.” A simple glance was passed to Relai, a silent command that was followed with the swift precision Kas had come to expect from the former priestess over the years.

With a fond grin and a final rough nip of a bruising nipple, Relai stood with Mixna in her arms, turning to lay the draenei on the stone. There was the briefest struggle, one that ended when thick cords of ice sprang from the bath and curled around the slender calves of the mute woman, holding her legs up and open as Relai simply looked her over. She raked her nails across the wet skin of the captive draenei, leaving slight welts across the pale flesh. Mixna shuddered, eyes going wide and then snapping shut as Relai's fingers found firmer purchase, slipping along the slicked folds of her nethers without actually giving anything no matter how hard she tried to guide the probing fingers.

Relai continued the torment, leaning over her prone partner to take up the rough teething and sucking of Mixna's breasts, soft purrs leaving her at every twitch and shudder of the draenei. The kal'dorei could read her companion even without words, driving the poor woman to the very brinks of sanity before she finally gave in just the tiniest amount, letting her fingers graze the erect and swollen pearl of nerves between Mixna's thighs. The draenei froze for a moment, a rush of air leaving her as the only sound before Relai's fingers pressed further, curling within Mixna's dripping cunt, pressing roughly against the inner bundle of nerves there, her thumb still working her clit.

“Stop.”

Kas smirked at the look of absolute frustration on Mixna's features, the draenei left panting with Relai's fingers halfway sunk within her, the kal'dorei looking quite confused as her mistress approached from behind. “I want to see you two pleased now...” Her voice was low, her eyes on Relai's rump as her hands pressed against the firm swell, slipping around her hips to caress the woman's inner thigh, a soft cantrip leaving her. Under her fingers sprang ice, moving with Kas'viri's fingers until a solid harness was formed around Relai's hips, and yet she wasn't done. With a little more time, the two servants watched in silent wonder as Kas formed a thick shaft of solid ice attached to the harness, smooth ribs along the length shimmering in the dim light from the bath. Kas flicked the shaft, and Relai gasped, realizing that her mistress had been painfully careful to make sure Relai would be just as pleased by what she would be doing.

“Now... why don't you give my little slut what she wants?” Kas gave them both an adoring glance before stepping away, leaving Relai to drag the head of the ice-cock along Mixna's folds, a shudder of pleasure echoed in the expressions between the two women. Kas watched with mild interest, another soft cantrip spoken that teleported her just behind her kal'dorei pet, enabling her to push the woman's hips forward, slamming the two women together. Mixna bucked, her body shuddering as she came, fighting against the bonds that held her as Relai moaned and pulled out, beginning a quick pace that was aided by Kas. If Relai stopped, she would only start again as Kas' hand struck her sensitive backside.

Oiled, slick, and quickly becoming sweaty, Relai took several opportunities to find new methods of bringing her partner to climax, from seating herself and allowing the draenei to ride her icy ten inch cock while she gripped and palmed those perfect tits, to forcing Mixna onto her side, throwing one hooved leg over her shoulder while she mercilessly slammed against her. Each soundless orgasm was felt within Relai herself, driving her closer to her own. Yet the chill of the harness kept her own climax at the very edge, teasing the kal'dorei until at least all she could do was stop and wait for Kas'viri's hand to strike her again, her eyes shut tight as she bent over Mixna, drawing her into another deep and lingering kiss.

The strike never came. As the two lay there, recovering, Kas simply watched and allowed it for a time. When Relai's hips once again began to shift as if to begin her frantic fucking once again, Kas chuckled. “Ah yes. Please my little slut for me, and I will please you, my slut.” She uttered a cantrip, watching the water just behind Relai ripple and writhe, sprouting two more of the vines identical to the ones that held Mixna helpless. They coiled and rippled before setting about slipping along Relai's legs, one branching to slip between her thighs and press at her slick entrance. Kas smirked as Relai's eyes shot wide, a lusty moan leaving her as, in unison, the vines pressed and slithered into her aching nethers and sensitive ass.

The half-breed slipped close, nibbling the lengthy ears of her kal'dorei while the woman became accustomed to the full, wet feeling. She wasn't given much time, as the vines began to pulse and ripple, picking up a pace much like the ebb and flow of the waves on the nearby beach. Relai groaned, her concentration slipping between waves of mounting pleasure until her eyes caught those of Mixna, and she rolled her hips, sending the icy shaft within the draenei in an agonizingly slow manner. “Light...”

“Light isn't here, my little slut. No Light, no Elune... just me.” Kas reached down, her fingers grazing Relai's stiff nipples before gripping and pinching them, relishing the sharp cry of pain. “I am your goddess. Now fuck.” Her hand came down, striking the kal'dorei and leaving a solid red print across her pale rear. Relai picked up her pace, sending Mixna crashing into another climax that she felt from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Pleasure surged through her, the incessant grinding of the harness against her clit, the fullness of the invading vines within her cunt and ass, stretching her and pulsing in unison, pressing against that vexingly hidden bundle of nerves within her... all topped with the physical and mental bond between herself and Mixna, it was enough to drive her insane, if Kas was not there to serve as an anchor.

Another sharp strike. “Faster.” Mixna's head had fallen back, and Relai could see tears falling down her satin cheeks. Not of pain, but of pleasure that had been denied for weeks, now given an escape. Relai's mouth found her breast again, suckling as she pounded against her, racing Mixna's final orgasm with one of her own. Weariness was becoming a problem to both of them, stalling what should have been a crashing climax. Together, they balanced on the edge for moments before it did indeed crash down on them.

Kas released the power flowing from her cantrips, the vines losing form and splashing back to the water, those filling Relai spraying water as if imitating thick and warm ropes of semen being pumped into her, the icy harness and attached ice dildo melting away with much the same effect within Mixna. Relai's shriek of ecstasy was mirrored in the arch of Mixna's spine and clenched fingers, her own mouth open in a silent scream as what little magic was left fed that final wave of pleasure, extending it until it stopped completely.

Relai shuddered, her legs failing her as complete exhaustion overtook her, only barely managing to catch herself on the edge of the bath. Mixna lay still, her heavy breathing the only real sign of life from the draenei. Kas simply smiled, dipping down to clean herself of the excess oils on her skin and hair before she left the bath, ignoring the weak gazes of her pets as she muttered a careful flame cantrip, the water evaporating and leaving her completely dry. As she made her way back to the rune that would take her back to her sleeping area, she heard the two move to follow, but never stopped her stride.

They would catch up... there were two she needed to work on. Already, Kas'viri's mind was working... and the sun still hadn't risen.


End file.
